411
by superpower37
Summary: AU of NotSoGreat Great Great Grandpa. What would happen if Phil told Kyle about them? Find out.
1. Days Full of Surprises

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters.

Author's note: This story is AU of the Not-So-Great Great Great Grandpa episode.

Chapter 1: Days Full of Surprises

Phil Diffy was walking down the hallway with his best friend, Keely Teslow, when a kid their age, Kyle Speckle, whizzed past them. The vice principal, Mr. Hacket, was following him.

"Don't tell him I'm here" he whispered as he ducked in a garbage. Hacket tricked him and brought him into detention. Later, he met up with them again.

"Thanks" he said.

"For what? You still got caught" Phil asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't rat me out. Hacket's just so good at that foot thing" Kyle replied. Later that night at dinner, Phil asked his mom about Kyle.

"Speckle sounds familiar" Lloyd said curiously. Barbra glared at him.

"That's because it was my maiden name. This is your great-great grandpa Kyle in 2006 as a kid" she said as she showed them a hologram of him. Phil looked up at her.

"Uh mom, that's now" he said.

"If you two have any interaction with him, it could alter the future and your mom could never have been born" Lloyd said.

"Which means that we wouldn't have been born either" Phil thought out loud. They were instructed to stay away from him. The next day, Pim fixed one of his knots and watched him herded to detention. Phil and Keely were talking in the video lab when he came in.

"Yo" he said. Phil's eyes went wide. When he left to get food for them, Keely turned towards him.

"What was that about" she asked. He bent in closer to her.

"Kyle just happens to be my great-great grandpa and if I change one thing, I can change the future and I would never have been born" he told her. She gasped.

"No way! This is so cool" she said.

"No, it's not. Trust me" he said. At lunch, they met up with him yet again. Keely watched as both of them wiped their mouths the same way.

"Cool you fold your pizza up to" Kyle exclaimed as he watched Phil get ready to eat his pizza.

"Uh yeah" Phil replied. Keely was trying really hard to keep it in now. They both ate their pizza. When the bell rang, they all left for class. At the end of the day, Keely met up with Phil at the locker.

"It is _so_ cool! Your great-great grandpa goes to this school! Too bad you can't tell Kyle" Keely said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know" Phil replied. None of them saw Kyle approaching them. He heard every word of it.

"Dude! How can I be your great-great grandpa when I'm still a teen" he asked. Keely and Phil stood there in shock. Then, Phil quickly scribbled a name down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to check this girl out" Phil said. Kyle was hesitant for a moment, but agreed.

"I will" he said. Keely looked at Phil. Phil looked at Kyle. Kyle looked at both of them.

"I'm from the future. My mom is one of your descendants" Phil explained. Kyle gasped.

"Really? Dude that's awesome" he said. He slung an arm around Phil. Phil looked at him.

"You can't tell anyone. I thought you should know that" he said. Kyle nodded sadly. Pim came walked past them. Phil caught her by the sleeve.

"What are you doing" she asked. Phil ignored her.

"And this is your great-great granddaughter" he said. He remembered her from the prank he pulled on Hacket.

"Great! Now what are we going to tell mom and dad" Pim exclaimed. They all thought about it.

_Well, chapter 1 is done. Please R&R!_


	2. Welcome

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: Welcome

They were all thinking about how to tell Barbra and Lloyd except for Kyle.

"Wait! We're not disappearing, so he must have met Petunia and gotten married to her" Phil pointed out. The others agreed and shrugged their shoulders. They brought Kyle to their house.

"Hey guys" Barbra said. She then looked at Kyle.

"Hey mom" Phil said.

"Who's this" Barbra asked. Phil sighed and looked up at his mom with an exasperated look.

"You know who this is mom. We've told him" Phil said. Pim was in the middle of coming into the kitchen. She turned on her heel.

"I'm out of here" she said. Barbra put her hands on her hips. Pim left anyway. Kyle was sort of impressed.

"I can't believe you told him! You could cause a ripple effect in the timeline! We might not even be born" Barbra yelled. Kyle turned to them.

"I've got Petunia's number and I'm going to meet her tomorrow" Kyle said stunning them all "Don't ask". Lloyd came in and they told him. He had the same reaction.

"So Kyle, do you want to have dinner with us" Barbra asked. She was hopeful. She wanted to meet her relative.

"Sure" he said. At dinner, he told them a little about himself. He also gave Pim, a.k.a. Small Fry, some pranking advice. They both ignored the death glare that Barbra was sending them. Phil invited Kyle up to his room. He went into the closet to get some gadgets out.

"COOL" Kyle shouted. He carefully took them and played with each.

"Be careful with that! Don't push that BUTTON" Phil nearly screamed as the New Ager's beam hit him. Lloyd saw Kyle with it.

"You already know what that button does, right? Now press this button and the age will go up" he said completely oblivious to the fact that Phil was now a baby. Lloyd was taking to Kyle and didn't mind anymore that Kyle knew about them.

"Pooppy" Phil yelled. Then, a nasty smell entered the room and the guys realized that Phil wasn't a teenager anymore. Lloyd grabbed the New Ager and beamed Phil back to a teen.

"Sorry Phil" he said once Phil returned to normal. Kyle was laughing and Phil glared daggers at him.

"Why don't you try and stop yourself from going in your pants. Then we'll see who's laughing" he retorted. Kyle stopped laughing instantly.

"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow Phil" he said. He said goodbye to the family. Little did they know, someone was after the Diffy's.

_Chapter 2 is done. Please R&R!_


End file.
